


BFF with Benefits

by IvanaeSilvia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Chains, Humiliation, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rape, Sadism, Vulnerable!Batman, forced blowjob, one-sided lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/pseuds/IvanaeSilvia
Summary: When Batman comes to get the cure from Joker, who’s set a trap for him, intends to make him work for it.- Takes place during " Batman: Arkham City " events-* I didn't wrote this! Here the original: https://likexburning.wordpress.com/2012/01/27/bffs-with-benefits/#comment-201*





	BFF with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> * THIS WORK ISN'T MINE. I ONLY POST IT HERE.  
> Here the original: https://likexburning.wordpress.com/2012/01/27/bffs-with-benefits/#comment-201 *
> 
> Hi everybody!  
> I found this story a long time ago and I just loved it.  
> It hasn't received enough attention in my opinion and the site has been blocked.  
> So I decided to post it here, since I had saved it before it was removed.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

Batman looked down at the old steel-mill from his vantage point on a bridge support.  
The snipers on the bridge beneath him were out cold, and would stay like that for the time being.  
His body was long past it’s limits, now just working in automatic response to what situations arose.  
The Batman’s mind was almost no better. It was focused on the one, solitary goal of getting the cure from Joker.  
There was nothing else.  
The surroundings of the steelmill were a blurry haze as Batman took out his grapple and aimed it at the ledge of the building, firing it, not realizing that his body had already started to plumet forward.  
He jammed the pull trigger as his torn cape whooshed out behind him, and flew forward, the grappel having found something to grab onto.  
There wasn’t even the release of relief.  
Batman couldn’t question that he was going to get the cure.  
He was.  
  
The armed henchmen surrounding the building were no problem.  
Batman barely registered the impact of his fists and feet bringing them down, but soon enough he was inside the building, on his way to the Joker.  
His singleminded intensity didn’t register the green trip-wire strung across the hallway, much less the real trigger of the trap; the infra-red security beams that triggered the cage to come down on top of Batman.  
  
“Argh!” He spun around, the sudden motion making him loose his balance and fall against the side of the cage.  
No! Not this close.  
He wasn’t going to let the Joker win this. He was already reaching for the explosive gel when he heard his enemy’s voice.  
  
“No, no, no, Batsy! We’re going to play nice here! After all, you want your little cure, don’t you? And how would you get that all blown up? Hmmm?”  
  
The Joker’s laugh grated against Batman’s ears.  
Batman looked up to see the Joker, striding down the hall towards him, smiling as disturbingly and widely as ever; only this time, his makeup was touched-up and his skin was smooth; he had taken the cure, and it had worked.  
The little spring in the Joker’s step made Batman all the more eager to take him down, as hard and fast as he could, beat him to within an inch of his life and but him back behind bars where he belonged.  
  
“Joker. Give me the cure,” he growled.  
Batman tried to pull himself together more; he needed his wits if he was going to get the cure out of the clown.  
His mind was still blurring everything in his surroundings out; he couldn’t focus.  
Narrowing his eyes, Batman pushed himself away from the bars.  
  
“You look just AWFUL, don’t you? Tsk, tsk, poor little baby bat all sick and sad! I hate it when my BFF is sad,” Joker said, pouting as he leaned in towards the cage.  
  
Batman reached through it and grabbed a fistful of the Joker’s jacket, yanking him closer, using the momentum to bring himself closer as well.  
  
“Oh, getting physical! That’s actually a little pathetic, Bats…”  
  
“There’s no time for joking around. I need that cure.” Batman’s voice cracked over the last words, his throat dry and hot.  
  
“Give it to me.”  
  
Joker shook his head, grinning manicly and batted Batman’s hand away from his shirt like Batman was just a child. He grit his teeth.  
  
“Well… maybe. I mean, I would really hate to see you die. In fact, I don’t think I could even stand the notion!  
So giving you the cure is really the only option… but it goes against my general principals, Bats! What’s a clown to do!”  
The Joker sighed dramatically and put his fist under his chin.  
He laughed.  
  
“Well, you can at least come with me, Bats, and we’ll work something out, okay?” Joker laughed and held up a spray-can with a red smile painted on it, and the shapried words “HA HA HA” underneath.

“Nighty-night!”  
  
He pressed down on the trigger, and Batman caught whatever was in the aresol can full in the face, breathing in a lungful.

 

\---

 

“Well, didn’t even take a second to get you out cold! I’m disappointed!”  
  
Batman came to slowly, head pounding, mouth dry.

Every part of his body hurt, and he had no idea why. It must have taken a few minutes for him to gather his conciousness and thoughts to coherancy.

Looking around, Batman took in his surrounding.  
He was in the Steel Mill, in the Joker’s… throne room, from what is seemed, tied up on the floor.  
Wrists bound behind his back, and ankles together.  
His thighs were pressed together rather tightly, as his legs seemed to be bound in several places as well.  
Batman tried to pull his wrists free to find a pressure tightening around his chest; more ropes around his chest, binding his arms to his sides and back.  
He coughed, choking on fluid in his lungs .  
  
“Having a little trouble there, Bats?” Joker said, laughing at the pathetic man rolling around on the floor, struggling to breath through his coughing attack to it seemed.  
  
“Ah-heh, ah-heh,ah-hehh!” He screeched, mimicing Batman’s sickly coughing poorly.  
  
The Batman gasped for breath, coughs subsiding, only to hear the Joker’s mockery.  
  
“Hm, you really do look the worse for wear. I think that I look rather stunning by comparison, don’t you? Now, let’s sit you up nice and straight, and we can have this little talk of our that I keep telling you about, because I do keep telling you about it, but it never really happens, and that’s because I keep rambling on and on and on like this… oh here, I go again, just rambling away! Silly old me! What am I doing?”  
  
The Joker walked over as Batman struggled to push himself up off the ground, grabbing a hook dangling from the ceiling, and pulling Batman up, hooking it under the ropes holding his arms to his body.  
  
“Hmm…” Joker said, rubbing a bit of the white facepaint off his chin. “Needs a little adjusting.”  
  
Batman was slumped forward, almost laying down.  
The effects of the drug were beginning to wear off, however, and he was slowly regaining his awareness.  
The hook jerked up as Joker yanked on the other end of the chin, forcing Batman up so he was resting on his kness.  
  
“Perfect!” Joker anchored the chain to the wall with a padlock and skipped back over.  
  
“Joker! Give me… the cure!”  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, Bats…” Joker waggled his finger at the Batman and reached into his back pocket.  
  
“Wait… this one?” He pulled out a half-empty vial of blue liquid.  
  
“This cure? Well, you’re going to have to wait for it, Bats.” Joker began to silly-walk in front of Batman, towards the window oerlooking Arkham City.  
  
“You see… you do need me, Bats, and I need you! Not just right now, in which you really do need me to keep you alive, which so far I think that I am doing a very good job of, mind you!, but more deeply… we’re BFFs! Without me, you wouldn’t exist, but without you… neither would I. So, it’s kind of a back and forth thing, you understand, don’t you?”  
  
Joker turned and walked back the way he came, pacing in this manner in front of Batman, throwing the vial between his hands, twirling it and toying with it, patronizingly dangerously as Batman watched helplessly from his knees.  
  
“We can talk after you give me that cure, Joker,” Batman snarled at the man, pulling again at the restraints binding him.  
If he could reach his utility belt… he groped around for it, but his gloves only met with… skin? Where was his…?  
  
“YOU’RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME, BFF!”  
  
Joker screeched, picking up a squeaky hammer from the floor and bashing Batman over the head with it, although the only effect it had on him was to irritate him by squeaking loudly in his ear.  
  
“Oh… were you just confused about your suddenly breezy crotch area?”  
  
He laughed again, and Batman growled.  
  
“What did you do to my suit, Joker?”  
  
“Well, I thought that it would be a little too covering for what I had planned, and when I went to take off your little bat-belt, I realized, hey, the whole suit comes with it! But I really wanted to let you keep your cape and whatnot, so I just cut it off at the waist, undressed you — endearingly cute boxers by the way, Bats! — and put your booties back on to tie you up in.”  
  
Joker stopped in front of Batman and looked down at him, meeting the Dark Knight’s hard gaze with his own twisted one.  
  
“Who knew that you really DID have such a big package!”  
  
Joker swung his hand down with the toy hammer and slammed it against the Batman’s cock, making the Dark Night choke.  
  
“Back to what I was saying, though, you really are the only one who understands me – and I’m really the only one who understands you, Batman. We’re the only reason each other exists! And I am completely unwilling to see you die… then were would I be? I’m never going to kill you, and you’re never going to kill me… we just like to torment each other. But let’s put those differences aside now and be very… good friends…”  
  
Joker’s smile twisted up and he laughed darkly.  
Batman tried to pull loose of his bonds again.  
  
“Joker, what are you planning?” he demanded, getting weaker by the minute.

  
If he didn’t have that cure soon…  
  
“Give me the cure…!”  
  
“What are you going to say, hmmm?”  
  
“Please!”  
  
Batman was desperate.  
  
“Give me. The Cure.”  
  
If he was gone…  
Gotham was lost.  
He was lost.  
There would be nothing if he died.  
He might… have to give in to Joker’s demands this time.  
He grit his teeth hard.  
No.  
He would never let the Joker win.  
  
“You said that you were-” his words were cut off by another coughing fit.

“That you were going to give me the cure… did you lie to me, Joker?”  
  
“Yes! Well… maybe. I don’t know.”  
  
Joker looked down at Batman, almost contemplatively.  
  
“You see… I’ve been doing so much for you, BFF, I think it’s time that you should do a little for me… even if you didn’t believe any of the truth in what I just said.”  
  
“I don’t,” Batman snarled.  
He would never believe that. Without him, the Joker would still be the Joker… and Gotham would be in ruins.  
Batman would never accept that.  
He couldn’t.  
  
“Tut, tut. Well, I suppose now is the time to get over that!”  
  
Joker laughed harder than ever, and Batman’s gut clenched.  
He had the feeling, though the pounding starting in his head, that nothing good was going to come of what Joker was planning.  
Even worse than usual.

He toyed with the vial again.  
  
“Ready Bats?”  
  
Dropping the toy hammer, Joker reached to his pants, as Batman watched in growing horror and disgust as the Joker dropped his pants, displaying Joker’s previously un-noticed erect penis, which was smeared slightly with white makeup.  
Batman visibly recoiled from the sight, immediately glaring back up at the Joker, snarling.  
  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Batman demanded. “Stop messing around Jo-”  
  
Batman’s words were abruptly cut off by the pop of a rubber stopper.  
Joker, a wide, unmoving and very disturbing smile plastered on his face, tipped the vial upside down.  
Batman’s eyes went wide as the cure drained down over the Joker’s cock, coating it in the thick blue liquid.  
No, nonono.  
The last drop fell out of the bottle and splashed onto the head of Joker’s penis, which had hardened even more.  
  
“Better get sucking, Bats!”  
  
The Batman couldn’t comprehend what had happened for a moment.  
The Joker wanted him to… ingest the cure off of his penis.  
  
“No!” he said hoarsely.  
  
“Oh, just going to let it go to waste? Well, I’ll have fun with the rest of Gotham while you’re gone! Oh, and I’ll be a little sad too, I mean. Miss you, Batsy.”  
  
Joker sniffled a fake tear.  
Batman stared.  
  
“Can’t you just feel yourself slipping off into the void? Oh my! Bats? Can you hear me?!”  
  
Something gripped his heart, and Batman realized that he was afraid.  
He was afraid of dying. It had never been an option to him before this.  
It… never occurred to him that the Dark Knight could be ended.  
He never even realized that he had leaned forward before the Joker grabbed the back of Batman’s head and forced it forward, his cock poking his cheek, smearing some of the precious cure on his skin.  
Batman choked and gasped, coughing again, head reeling.  
This was the end of the line, and there was only one option;  
He was going to die.  
  
“Haha! I just thought of the perfect thing to say! SUCK IT BATMAN!”  
  
Joker laughed maniacally, and grabbed Batman’s chin with the other hand, forced it down, despite his weak struggles, and pushed his cock deep into Batman’s mouth, making the Dark Night gag over his cock.  
  
“Ngh, GOD YES.”  
  
Batman’s tongue brushed the drops of the cure clinging to the Joker’s shaft.  
It was bitter and disgusting, but it was the cure.  
Without his permission, his mouth started to suck it off the Joker’s cock.  
He couldn’t die!  
He wanted to scream, to tear the Joker apart, peice by piece, anything but this.  
But this… this was going to keep him alive.  
On the verge of either snarling or sobbing, or breaking down completely, Batman gave in and licked at Joker’s cock, glaring with every ounce of hatred he could, desperately hoping that he wasn’t too late.  
  
The Joker laughed hysterically.  
  
“You see Bats?! We were always meant for this! Keeping each other alive! We’re two parts of a whole, don’t you see?! You’re my BFF! The only one,”  
  
His tone turned dark. “Who really understands me.”  
  
Batman tried not to hear what the Joker was saying, but couldn’t filter all of it out.  
His fracturing mind couldn’t take it.  
He couldn’t let Joker enjoy it.  
He tried to give the Joker the least amount of pleasure as possible, but Joker didn’t care if the Batman fucking bit his cock!  
He was kneeling before him, sucking it, broken and his, and that was all that he needed to get off.  
The blowjob was just a bonus.  
  
Batman sucked the cure from Joker’s cock, and the Joker forced him to thrust forward, slamming his cock against the back of the Dark Night’s throat, not caring about his choking and coughing over it.  
  
“Oh, Batsy, yes! THAT FEELS GOOD! So much ENTHUSIASM! Bats, you know you’ve always wanted this… so it’s not really RAPE, is it? It’s between bestest friends! Think of it as you paying me back for all I’ve done for you.”  
  
The cure was sticking to the Joker’s skin, and Batman couldn’t get the last of it away.  
His mouth was filled with the bitter taste, and the hint of salt from the Joker’s cock.  
He had to do it, and he hated it.  
If he could grit his teeth, he would have, but he needed the cure.  
He needed it.  
  
“Ah, I can see it in your eyes Batsy, you’re resisting this! Just give in… I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again… It’s all so much easier once you give in, and this is CERTAINLY no exception! I mean, look at us, Bats… ngh… look at you… sucking away because I’m saving you from your death!”  
  
His breath was starting to hitch in his chest, and Batman’s entire being seethed with rage.  
He wasn’t dying anymore, there was not enough cure left for him to bother with.  
If he was going to die now, then he was going to die.  
Joker’s hand kept him forced forward onto his cock, however, even with the Batman’s renewed and strengthened struggles.  
  
“No, no, Batsy… friends stay until the end!” Joker gasped breathlessly.  
  
Batman jerked back with all of his strength, ready to take down the Joker once and for all – to beat him senseless, and if he died in the process —  
  
“OH BATSY YES!” Joker’s hot, thick cum splattered on the Batman’s face and cowl.  
  
His mind went blank with shock for a moment.  
  
“Whew, that was good. Thanks, best friend! Now, I’ve got to split, and you’ve got a pinch to get out of!  
Good luck. Maybe while you’re in your little perdicament you can get to thinking about what I’ve said! Best of luck!”  
  
Joker hoised up his pants and slammed his hand into a bright red button on the wall.  
The floor fell out from underneath Batman, shocking him back into his surroundings with utter revulsion and loathing.  
  
The cum dripped into Batman’s mouth.  
The taste of it made him want to vomit, but he could already feel his strength coming back to him.  
  
“Do mind the melted steel below you, Bats! Toodle-oo!”

  
  
The Batman wasn’t defeated yet; he was back, and he was going to take down the Joker.  
Even if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
